wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń XXXI
300px|right Beatrycze skłania Dantego do wyznania win, aby w ten sposób zostały mu odpuszczone. Matylda zanurza poetę w Lecie, rzece zapomnienia grzechów popełnionych. Otoczony przez Cztery Kobiety z mistycznej procesji Dante podchodzi do Wozu; wtedy Beatrycze, dotychczas spowita w welon, ukazuje mu się w pełnym blasku swej urody. 1 „Hej, ty zza wody — ciągnąc dalej, rzecze :I zwraca ku mnie ostrze swej nagany, :Której sam brzeszczot dość boleśnie siecze; — 4 Prawdaż to? Prawda? — nastawa, bez zmiany :W surowym głosie. — Mów, niech się dokona :Własnym wyznaniem lek tej twojej rany". 7 Moc życia we mnie była tak stropiona, :Żem czuł, jak głos mój, zerwawszy się, mdleje, :Niezdolny wyniść z przywartego łona. 10 Czekawszy chwilę: „Co się w tobie dzieje? — :Spytała. — Wyznaj; wszak jeszcze w potoku :Niezmyta pamięć zna win swoich dzieje". 13 Więc tedy w uczuć przeciwnych natłoku :Ciche „Tak" jękiem z mych ust się wyrywa; :Żeby je pojąć, trzeba było wzroku. 16 Jak kusza pęka, gdy pod nią cięciwa :Zbyt się przeciągnie, więc puszczony z łęku :Pocisk mniej wartko powietrze przeszywa, 19 Tak jam się złamał pod ciężarem lęku :I pomieszania; głos się w łonie dławił :I wydobywał pośród łez i jęku. 22 A ona: „W zacnym porywie, co sprawił, :Żeś na kochanie dobra nie był głuchy, :Nad które świętszych nikt ci nie objawił, 25 Jakie to fosy i jakie łańcuchy :Wzbraniały tobie, byś w tej żądzy świętej :Tak wytrwałości pozbył i otuchy? 28 Jakie powaby znów, jakie ponęty :Na czyich licach tobie zaświeciły, :Żeś został wszystek ku nim pociągnięty?" 31 Gorzkie westchnienie zerwało me siły, :Głosowi z piersi wyniść było trudno, :Wargi przemocą w słowa go złożyły. 34 Płacząc, odrzekłem: „Ponętą ułudną :Doczesność moje przykłoniła chęci, :Zaledwie w grobie skryłaś twarz swą cudną". 37 „Czybyś był przeczył, czy chciał w niepamięci :Utaić — rzekła — wyjdzie na jaw wina, :Przed wielkim sędzią prawda się wyświęci. 40 Lecz gdy ją spowiedź własna wypomina, :Wtedy, jak Boże chce postanowienie, :Na własnym brusie jej ostrze się ścina. 43 By się ocknęło zgnębione sumienie, :By po raz wtóry w takie niepokoje :Nie wprawiły cię ponęty syrenie, 46 Zatamowawszy te żałosne zdroje, :Posłuchaj, dokąd winne raczej były :Zaprowadzić cię martwe szczątki moje. 49 Nigdy z naturą sztuka nie stworzyły :Rzeczy tak pięknej, jak ziemska osłona :Moja, co dzisiaj jest prochem mogiły. 52 A jeśli komu taka rozkosz skona, :Jaka śmiertelna piękność zdolna potem :Nową ponętą zakraść się do łona? 55 Ledwie-ś był pierwszym zadraśnięty grotem, :Do mnie, której już marne szaty prysły, :Potrzeba było uciekać z powrotem, 58 Ani pozwolić, aby pióra zwisły, :Pocisków czekać z oczu małolatki :Lub z innej rzeczy, która łudzi zmysły. 61 Młody ptak nieraz da się zwieść do klatki, :Ale na tego, co już porósł w pierze, :Darmo zastawiać potrzaski i siatki". 64 Jako się dziecko zawstydzi macierze :I słucha, oczy spuściwszy z pokorą, :I błąd uznawa, i żal czuje szczerze, 67 Tak stałem, ona zaś mówiła: „Skoro :Słuchać cię boli, podnieś twarz brodatą: :Zgryzota twoja wzrośnie w dziesięcioro". 70 Łatwiej dębinę wyrwie rosochatą :Wicher wiejący z ziem, gdzie wieczne lody, :Lub z ziemi Jarby, gdzie znów wieczne lato, 73 Niż ja na rozkaz jej wzniosłem jagody: :Wyrozumiałem jad w jej słowach skryty, :Skorom przymówkę słyszał do mej brody. 76 I wzrok podniosłem dotąd w ziemię wbity, :I obaczyłem, jak swój deszcz kwiecisty :Zahamowały owe pierwobyty. 79 A Beatrycze moja w mgle złocistej, :Z twarzą do Zwierza dziwnego zwróconą, :Gdzie jest byt jeden w naturze dwoistej, 82 W zasłonie białej nad wodą zieloną, :Tak Beatryczę ziemiankę zaćmiewa, :Jak tam ziemianek zaćmiewała grono. 85 Zatem mię żalu przypiekła pokrzywa, :Że którą serce moje ulubiło, :Tak mi się bardzo stała nieżyczliwa. 88 Ostrze zgryzoty tak się we mnie wpiło, :Żem padł w omdleniu, nikt mi nie uwierzy :Prędzej niż ona, której dziełem było. 91 Kiedy nabrałem z serca mocy świeżej, :Widzę nad sobą piękną panią gaju: :„Dzierż się — woła — dzierż się mej odzieży!" 94 I zanurzywszy po szyję w ruczaju, :Wlokła za sobą, a sama po toni :Jak czółnko tkackie szła. Kiedym do skraju 97 Już się przybliżał czarodziejskiej błoni, :Pokrop mię, Panie — zabrzmią słodkie tony, :Jakich ni pióro, ni zmysł mój nie zgoni. 100 A piękna pani, objąwszy ramiony :Głowę mą, w wodę wcisnęła całego, :Tak żem się musiał napić, zanurzony. 103 I wyciągnąwszy tak umoczonego, :W Czworga Tanecznic postawiła chórze; :Wszystkie ramiona ich na mnie się zbiegą. 106 „Tuśmy nimfami, a gwiazdami w górze; :Nim na wasz padół zeszła Beatrycze, :Nam czterem była oddana pod stróżę. 109 Zaprowadzimy cię przed jej oblicze; :Wzrok ci wystalą te nasze Trzy Drużki, :Co patrzą głębiej w rzeczy tajemnicze". 112 Tak wyśpiewują do mnie boże służki; :Do piersi Gryfa pod ręce mię wiodą, :Gdzie stała pani ma nad brzegiem strużki. 115 „Teraz ócz nie szczędź; paś się jej urodą, :W blaskach szmaragdu napój się łakomie, :Skąd Amor strzały ciskał w pierś twą młodą". 118 Tysiąc pożądań gorących jak płomię :Do jej błyszczących oczu biegło lotem, :Które utkwiły w Gryfie nieruchomie. 121 Jako w zwierciedle słońce skier migotem, :Tak się w jej wzroku Zwierz, co wraz był Ptakiem, :Odbijał to tym, to owym przymiotem. 124 Pomyśl, czym zdumiał się nad cudem takiem: :Oto w mych oczach przedmiot stał nietknięty, :A obraz kształtem mienił się dwojakiem!... 127 Gdy tak rozkoszą i dziwem przejęty :Duch mój kosztował tej rajskiej łakotki, :Co sycąc, razem wzmaga swej ponęty, 130 Owe spod znaków najwyższych Trzy Młódki, :Szczytną godnością strojne w każdym geście, :Podbiegły, tańcząc w rytmie świętej zwrotki: 133 „O Beatrycze, zlituj się nareszcie, :Zjaw święte oczy swemu kochankowi! :On tyle schodził, by stanąć w twym mieście. 136 Ukaż mu usta, niech łaska odpowie :Tej prośbie naszej, a on niech z tej łaski :Wtórą twą piękność pojmie i pozdrowi". 139 Tak nucą. O wy słońc wieczystych blaski, :Choćby kto pracą wychudził swe lice, :Choćby się poił w krynicy Parnaskiej, 142 Tu by przekroczył możności granice, :Chcąc skreślić, jak się zjawiłaś dla oczu — :W kwiatów obłoku, w sferowej muzyce, 145 Zrozpowijana w powietrznym przezroczu! Czyściec 31